The Dark Mark
by AppleBlossoms
Summary: What if James and Lily chose to join Voldemort to save their son, and their lives? How would Harry Potter's life come out then? How would he carry out his master's plan's? And how would the Wizarding world be? And how does kidnapping Hermione fit into thi
1. Chapter 1

Dark Mark

A/N: AU story. Harry is 19 year old and already finished school( he didn't go to Hogwarts). Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaize, etc. are around 17 or 18. Ginny is in 6th year, so a year younger. This is my first fan fiction, so be easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. The owner of the books is J.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter could be heard from the Head Girl's room, where there was a part taking place in honor of their friend Hermione Granger, receiving the position for the Head Girl of Hogwarts. It was a month or two into the school year but they were too busy to have a party, especially with Hermione studying all the time as usual. They realized with all of them always being busy, they would never be able to throw Hermione a party. They threw a slumber party after classes in the Head Girl's room. Even though classes would start the next day, it didn't stop the girls from getting drunk and staying up 'till the late hours of the night.

" So, any one up for a game of Truth 'N Dare" a tipsy Ginny Weasley asked. It took her a while to say those words.

" No, let's play that game where you go in a closet for 7 minutes, umm...it's called..." Lavender was too drunk at the moment to actually piece the name of the game together.

" You can't Lave...ender. You need...hiccup..boys for that game." Parvatii giggled. It wasn't like Lavender to forget the name of a game like that.

" What do you think, Hermione?" They turned to Hermione, who had the oddest expression on her face. Hermione, unlike her friends was not drunk. She just wanted to leave and crawl under a blanket, somewhere cozy and read her favorite book.

"Uh-oh" Ginny laughed as she tripped over a empty bottle of fire whiskey. The rest of the girls laughed uncontrollably as Ginny continued to lie there and play dead.

" Girls, I'm gonna go to the common room and get some shut eye. You know with classes being tomorrow and stuff". Hermione grabbed her book, a pillow, and a blanket, as she ran out the door.

"But Hermione, you can't leave your own part". All the heard was crazy laughter and shouts of 'I made it. I made it without going crazy'.

" I can't fking believe this. How can we forget the password?" furious whispers could be heard coming under an invisibility cloak which hid three angry wizards in dark colored cloaks.

" We could've made it in that old, good for nothing Headmaster's office. But bloody hell, no! Someone forgot to get the stupid password" the young wizard with the glasses furiously kicked the gargoyle in hope of the statue to open. That hadn't worked for the past few hours that they had been there.

" Hey, don't go around blaming me. I wasn't supposed to get it. It's supposed to be Zabinni." (sp?) Draco Malfoy pointed at his other friend. Blaize not wanting to be blamed for the plan gone wrong protested that none had told him that he was to get the password.

" Shouldn't you know your own Headmaster's password to his office. This is after all your school." The voice was tinted with wonder as to how his best friends could be allowed on the dark side.

" Watch it, don't push. Anyway, I wouldn't know since I wouldn't go to that crazy weirdo even if my life depended on it." Draco looked at his friends like they were crazy for even thinking that he would go to the headmaster for anything.

" Maybe we should try out names of candy. Dumbledore does like candy." Blaize figured it could be since the headmaster had a "sweet tooth".

Another half hour later passed without any success. Finally, they gave up and started to walk away when a cat came out of nowhere, heading towards where the boys were.

" Mrs. Norris! Okay , guys lets walk away slowly." Blaize said in a calm, quite voice, so as not to have the cat hear them. Unfortunately, with all three of them bumping into each other in order to run away, Mrs. Norris heard them and chased after them. It was difficult to run with all three under one cloak and with Flitch and his cat running after them, but somehow with twists and turns they managed to loose their unwanted company.

" Guys, where are we?" the wizard asked his two friends that still went to school.

" In front of the Fat Lady, it leads to the muggle lovers, Dumbledore lovers, Voldemort haters, and to the brave warriors of Gryffindor." the blond haired 7th year said the words as if it was acid and burned his mouth.

" I know the password for that portrait. We could go inside and trash the place. It'll be some kind of message, you know." The other two wizards turned on Blaize with questioning eyes.

" And where did you get the password?" They asked in unison.

" I have my ways" Blaize tried to hold back his smirk but nonetheless it appeared. Blaize muttered the password to the Fat Lady, who looked a little suspicious, since she couldn't see them. The Slytherin boys gagged at the red and golden colored common room, that didn't hold a trace of green. Who didn't like green?

The cloaked figure with the glasses walked around when his emerald eyes landed on a figure sleeping on a red and gold couch with a book over her face. He left the security of the invisibility cloak and removed the heavy book and was shocked at the beauty in front of him. Never had he laid eyes on a girl that looked like that nor made him feel like what he was feeling right now. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute and there was butterflies flying everywhere inside of him. No other girl made him feel like this. His eyes roamed over her face taking in her brown hair, closed eyes, her nose and lips. He wondered what color her eyes would be, if it would be chocolate brown that matched her hair color. All he knew was that the girl would be his and she was going with him.

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think about the story. It'll make me feel like the story is worth writing. So... Read and Review. Please and Thank you.- Apple Blossoms )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All owned byJ.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Taking her away

Blaize Zabinni and Draco Malfoy exchanged looks as they saw the way their friend looked at the sleeping Granger.

" What's her name?" the cloaked figure asked.

"That's Granger, Hermione. And your not going to do what I think your going to do." Zabinni didn't think kidnapping Granger would help with anything useful and being the brave Gryffindor, would rather be tortured than give out information to a bunch of Death Eaters.

" Yeah, Zabinni here is right. There's no point in keeping Granger your prisoner and besides Dumbledore will know Granger's kidnapping happened with help from students in Hogwarts. He'll suspect us since we're enemies and all." Draco tried to reason with his friend but he knew it wouldn't work. Actually, he felt sorry for the guy. He had to fall for a muggle born that would boss him around 24/7 and annoy the hell out of him. Poor guy.

" I don't care. The old man seems to find out our plans and stop us. Besides Voldemort will be happy we didn't come back empty handed." the cloaked figure retorted calmly.

" And Dumbledore will know we're closer to him than before and he'll be distracted trying to find this girl, we could use that to our advantage." the reasoning sounded okay and like a good plan. But...

" You're not taking her for those reasons." The only response Zabinni got was a ' you think' look from the figure. Zabinni shot a look at Malfoy, telling him to say something. Malfoy, however, shrugged a shoulder. It was useless to say anything, since the emerald eyed person wouldn't change his mind about this.

The cloaked figure lifted the light witch carefully into his arms. The witch snuggled closer to the wizard as his arms tightened around her, surrounding her in warmth. They turned to leave when Zabinni picked up the book Granger had been reading.

" Hogwarts: A History. Property owned by Hermione Jane Granger" Blaize choked out the name of the huge book. That was a book he never bothered to read and wouldn't attempt to either. He threw the book in distaste over his shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk. What kind of girl is this? I knew she was weird but not this weird" Zabinni said in genuine wonder. The boys wrapped themselves under the invisibility cloak and slowly walked away.

It was difficult to walk but they managed to go inside the Forbidden Forest.

" Be careful and keep us posted." Malfoy and Zabinni turned to walk back to the forest, keeping the invisibility cloak.

" Tsk, tsk, why Malfoy words like that will make me think you care for me." the voice mocked the blond wizard.

" Dream on, scar head." he retorted. His friend gave a nod and apperated (sp?) to his lair with the Head Girl of Hogwarts still snuggled and sleeping deeply in his arms.

The two remaining Sytherin friends turned back to Hogwarts. They were close to their House, when they heard footsteps behind them. The teens froze where they were standing when Mrs. Norris walked up to them. Luck, however wasn't with them as Mrs. Norris bumped into them.

" Oh, shit! RUN!" Both Slytherins yelled and ran as fast as they could, before Flitch caught them.

The cat following their loud footsteps chased after them and was so focused that she didn't notice the Slytherin portrait close as she ran into the portrait with full force. Mrs. Norris lay there stunned as dizziness over came her, making her see snitches flying around her head.

A/N- thanks for the reviews and there was pretty much a lot of reads. Read and review please...Apple Blossoms )


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hope this chapter is longer. I was thinking about splitting it into two chapters but I got requests to make my chaps longer. Enjoy.

P.S.- I might write things that never happened nor exists or will in the real story.

Chapter 3- glimpse of who took me away

The cloaked figure apperated (sp?) to his lair, which was actually a mansion. It wasn't really where he lived, only where he hung out during missions. It wasn't only his either, since others lived here as well. The level underneath his was where the Marauders (sp?)resided( like him, this wasn't their main house), under them was some Deatheaters. Underneath everyone was the dungeons, where prisoners were kept. There they would be tortured by spells, tortured physically, and worse mentally.

He put the brown haired girl on the jail floor and took out his wand . With a series of flicks and swishes from his wand, the cell changed from gray colored to rd and gold. The cold chill was replaced by the warm glow of the newly furnished room. The jail was now a smaller replica of the Gryffindor common room.

He placed Hermione on the red/gold couch and watched her sleep. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Something he wasn't. He was guilty of ruining lives, of scaring people, of watching people die and doing nothing to help them. He practiced dark arts and used magic for bad, she however did the opposite. He was the devil while she the angel. The oddest sensation, akin to regret for his past actions, swept through his body. He wasn't worthy of a pure, innocent, good girl.

Sighing he dropped to his knees beside her head and looked at her. Stroking a hand over her smooth cheek, he knew he didn't care about all their differences. He felt something special for this girl and he somehow knew it was serious and going to last.

His hand wandered over to her closed eyelids, he had yet to see what colored eyes she had. He would see them tomorrow, just like he would see the expression on her face when she realized she wasn't in Hogwarts and whom she was exactly with. He chuckled at that, they all knew who he was but not what he looked like since he wore disguises for missions and didn't hang around long enough for someone to get a good look at his face.

The common room illusion was there to give her a last glimpse of it and her last moment in a familiar setting. She would have to get comfortable in her new settings, since she would be living here with him, after all.

Hermione woke up in the common room couch feeling well rested, considering the time she fell asleep. Getting up she went to get her book, when she looked she couldn't find it. Hermione looked at the common room. Funny, no none was in here and it looked smaller. Was everyone in class already? Hermione looked at her wristwatch.

" Merlin, I am late. And I have Snape right now. The bastard is going to make my life hell. I hate Snape." She groaned to herself imagining different scenarios, where Snape would humiliate her.

" I agree. Snape is a bastard. And looking at his face makes a person's life hell". A strong voice rang behind her. Hermione quickly spun around to see a tall, broad shoulder wizard wearing a dark cloak, the hood covering how he looked from her.

An thought occurred. Ron was the one standing in front of her and she knew why.

" Ron, I'm so glad to see you." Hermione launched herself into his arms. She was glad to see someone because the common room was creeping her out, for some reason.

" If it'll land you in my arms, then I'll pretend to be this 'Ron' " the arms tightened around her waist, where he had placed them. She squirmed out of his grip and stepped back. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave him a disapproving glare.

" Ron, you can't pretend to be yourself. And you don't have to dress up to get back at me. Your sister did the invites. Besides it was a all girls party. And Padma couldn't come, Parvatii was there, so you didn't miss getting a chance to ask your lady love out." An eyebrow rose in response but Hermione couldn't see it because of the cloak. Why should he care if Padma was there? Who the hell where they, anyway?

" Ron, you can take off the disguise now." She seemed impatient to get the joke over with.

"No. I'm not Ron, you know." the voice chuckled at her as if he knew something she didn't.

"Ron, off with the cloak"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No". So the banter went back and forth. Hermione getting madder by the second and the other appearing more amused more than anything else.

"Arrgg!" She charged at him, startling him in the process, as they tumbled to the jail floor. Hermione pinned him to the floor, not noticing the man under her wasn't attempting to stop her nor was he struggling. A wicked grin spread across his lips as Hermione went to uncover hi hood.

A/n- Please review... -- here's the rest...couldn't just leave my readers here, now could I?

Hermione's mouth dropped open in astonishment. It wasn't Ron's blue eyes she was looking at. She was staring at beautiful green colored eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. The green eyes that she was so deeply staring at gazed back at her with amusement. Instead of the trademark red Weasley hair, there was coal black hair , that looked really messy and not tamable. For some reason, her hands itched to run it over through his hair. All types of thoughts were orbiting around her head, do she didn't notice that he was speaking.

However, her capturer did and he was happy at what he saw. Her dazed look proved that the attraction worked both ways. From what he knew, he figured she would deny it and hide it. He looked forward to the chase.

A/N- I have the next chapter written up in my notebook, so all I have to do is type it. I know the feelings are moving too fast but think of it as love at first sight. Read and Review please. I luv it when I get reviews. Thnx to the people who did review me. Apple Blossoms D


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Thank you everyone for reviewing my story. I loved reading all the reviews.

About the appartion (sp?) and stuff, I did say that I might write things that never can or will happen in the story. I did say that, didn't I? 0.o

Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4- flirting with my enemy

" You might catch flies, you know." he looked amused as all she did was blink.

" As much as I like you being on top of me and all, the jail floor is pretty cold." The word 'jail' snapped out of her trance, and she leaped away from him, growing angry for thinking of how handsome he looked.

" What do you mean jail? Who are you?" she questioned, hands on hips.

" This is the jail" swishes and flicks restored the jail to it's original form.

" And I'm your kidnapper. The one and only Harry Potter" Harry grinned as he saw when realization glowed in her brown eyes. Yep, now he knew she had deep chocolate eyes.

" Kidnapper? Harry Potter? You're a Deatheater!" Hermione's voice shook with hatred.

"Something like that. I don't have the dark mark but a lightning bolt on my forehead instead. I'm trusted the most by Voldemort." Not having a mark didn't make Hermione feel any safer around him.

" Why am I here?"

" Why? You're my special guest of course." Harry said the words like it should have been obvious.

" Look here, Deatheater" she spat the word " I'm not going to be a guest. You must be stupid to believe, I'll believe I'm you're guest. Why am I a prisoner here?"

" Oh ye of little faith. Of course, your my guest, sweetheart. I never took a prisoner before you know." Hermione snorted, right she was going to believe him.

" Don't call me sweetheart. Deatheaters don't have a heart."

" You wound me. Anymore of your insults and I'll die" his voice dripped sarcasm and humor at their argument.

" Drop dead then. If you brought me here for information, your not getting any." she said determinedly.

" Gryffindors are brave aren't they, 'Mione. I didn't bring you here for Voldemort or getting back at that loser headmaster of yours. No, those were just advantages." he said.

"Let me go. I don't know why I'm here but you let me go, now." she demanded, pushing against him as his hands closed around her waist.

"You're a rude guest" he whispered, close to her ears.

" You're a bastard, a killer, a f' king..." she stated, trying not to enjoy the way his hand stroked the strands of her hair.

" You're pretty, beautiful. You still don't know why you're here?" he tried to keep his smile at bay, when he saw the conflicts of emotions pass her face.

" No. And I don't want to. Just let me return to school. Don't Deatheaters go to school to learn more stuff to use against the school and to get inside information." She pushed his hand away from her hair. As she said the words she thought of Malfoy. He was probably friends with Potter.

" I'm 19. I finished school two years ago. I've been working full time for the dark side for the past two years." he said as he brushed a finger over her cheek. Hermione brushed his hand away like it was a pesky fly.

" Yeah, instead of being an auror or some other good, decent, helping others career person, you had to be a murderer and an idiot that scares innocent people while they go on with their normal lives."

"... No... I was a marked person since the lightening bolt was placed on my forehead." he replied " And didn't I tell you not insult me. It hurts my feelings soooooo much hearing it from the girl I so adore."

" I don't think so. You could've chosen the other path but you didn't." She accused. She remembered a poem she read when she was little. The Road Not Taken it was called by Robert Frost. It was about making choices in life, about taking the path you wanted, not following others. Hermione made a snorting sound. She didn't believe Potter for a second. Everyone had choices.

Harry grinned. He liked the way she stood up to him and the way they argued. She might not know it, but in a way they were flirting. She pushed away from him and ran to the cell door. He didn't stop her. Hermione kicked pushed, pulled but it wouldn't budge.

" You know, I think escaping has taken a toll on your mind. You might need a wand to open it." he pointed out.

" I don't have my wand with me." Hermione ground out the words between clenched teeth. Harry shot her "I know" look. The bastard wanted her to admit she was stuck here and her only way out was him.

" Let me go. I'm not a threat to you." Her hands clenched into fists., anger coursing through her body.

" Well, you are now. If I let you go people will know how I look. Besides you're the smartest witch in your year, that means you're a good solider to Dumbledore and a threat against Voldemort." he stopped for a moment. Then a gleam creeped into his emerald green eyes.

" I'll let you go in one condition."

" What?" Hermione asked, suspicion hung onto the word.

" You have to..." Hermione held her breath waiting for him to say it. Fearing it might be something like killing or hurting others. Her heart skipped a beat at his finished sentence.

A/N - Hope this chapter is long enough. The poem is owned by Robert Frost and Harry potter by Rowling. Read and Review please. I loved the past review and hope for more. So R&R. Apple Blossoms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you everyone for reviewing. They were all awesome. I left you all wondering, didn't I ? --And from all the reviews it seems it kept everyone guessing and it seems you all like it. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. And I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5- Her options

" You have to pick one of the two options I give you. The first is to move in with me."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock. The Deatheater expected her to live with him, be in the same room as him everyday, wake up to see his handsome ...ugly... face first thing in the morning, share his bed with him because she was sure he wouldn't be kind enough to get a separate one for her. Was he mental! And did he think he could fool her?

" You're a f' king bastard, you know that. Even if I move in with you, that's not letting me go. It's trading one hellhole for a worser one." Hermione shouted. Her hands fisted as she charged at him.

They fell on the floor, tangled together. Hermione sat on top of him, pounding his chest with her tiny fists compared to his. Her many blows, however had no affect on him whatsoever.

" How dare you, you ...ARRGG... You make me get wistful about never seeing you ugly face only to say to move in with you." She whispered furiously, bringing her nose close to his. " I kill you before I ever move in with you."

Harry's smile broadened. Damn he loved the many arguments they had and the way they somehow landed with her on top of him. That happened a lot in the short time they had met.

" You and what army, darling? Besides you didn't hear the second option." Harry whispered , his lips brushed over her cheek, which turned cherry red immediately. Hermione froze , a shivering running through her spine. She pushed away from him and stood at the far corner of the jail cell. Their eyes met; hers telling him to go on, his getting mischievous by each passing moment.

" Kiss me once and you're free to go." Hermione froze, her breath coming in short, labored breaths. No way. The first moment she laid eyes on him she had felt things, she was not going to explore those feelings. Not trusting her voice to speak, she shrugged her head furiously.

" What, scared you won't be able to quit after one? Scared you're going to like it? His eyes flashed with challenge. "That's a small price to pay if you really want to walk out of here. I'm beginning to think you don't want your freedom after all."

Hermione never one to drop a challenge quickly pecked him on the lips. Then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

" Granger, Granger, Granger. That's not how it's done." With that proclamation he pulled her into his arms. One hand firmly planted on her waist, the other tangled in her soft hair. His lips came crashing down on hers. Ever so slowly her hands went around his neck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Mean while in Hogwarts around dinner time-

Ginny Weasley was so tired after all her all classes ended awhile ago. However classes didn't mean the end to tons of homework and detention due to sleeping in Mcgonagall's (sp?) class and being "late" in Snapes's class. She was too tired since they had stayed up so late.

Ron came bounding through the portrait and walked up to where she sat.

"Hey, Gin. Don't you have detention?" Ron questioned his sister.

" Yes, thanks to Mcgonagall and Snape." Ginny said with bitterness and slumped into the cushions even more.

" That wouldn't have happened if you weren't partying all night."

" A party you wanted to attend to be near Hermine, might I add." Ginny smirked knowing the denial would come.

" I don't like Hermione. How many f' king times do I have to have to tell you ." Ron was throwing his arms around , shouting. People stared but Ron seemed not to notice.

" For your information, my little annoying sister, I asked Padma to a date next week. So there Ginny, shows how wrong you are." Ron failed to see Ginny's eyes light up and a knowing smile slipped on her face.

" I knew it, Ron. Just wanted to know who you were taking and when."

" But..But, then why annoy me by saying I fancy my best friend?" Ron was wearing a confused look, staring at Ginny for explanations. Ginny's actions always puzzled Ron. Sometimes she did things for the oddest reasons.

" Because it's fun annoy you, and since you wouldn't tell me who you were moping around for weeks, muttering about getting your Gryffindor courage together so you could ask her out. I said Hermione to get you mad. You tell lots of truth when you're mad, big brother. It's easier to blackmail you into things. Did you know that, Ron?" Ginny laughed.

" Speaking of Hermione, have you seen her?" Ron asked. He assumed she was sleeping because of the party, although it was unlikely, but there was always a first time for everything.

"No, she wasn't there when we woke up or in the common room where she said she would be sleeping. She probably went to class early, as usual. Probably, in the library right now." Ginny was a little surprised Ron didn't know where she was since they were always together. She had thought Hermione was with Ron the whole day.

"No. We have the same classes , she didn't go to any of them.. And she wasn't in the library." Ron frowned, worried about his friend. Hermione could always be found in the library. Odd, that she wasn't there. It was so unlike Hermione to disappear like that.

"What! Hermione's always there at this time. I haven't seen her the whole day. What do you think happened" Ginny looked worried, forgetting to attend her detention as Ron and her searched for their missing friend.

After hours of searching and questing people they couldn't find Hermione anywhere. Frantic, other Gryffindors had joined the search to find their Head Girl. They couldn't find anything until...

A/N- Thanks again everyone for reviewing. Ginny and everyone else didn't go to Dumbledore straight way because they needed to be sure and needed evidence to be sure she was taken away and didn't leave on her own. And what they find helps them come to a conclusion. Wonder if anyone can guess what they found? Anyways, Hope everyone likes this chapter and reviews. Please. R&R everyone. Please. ) Apple Blossoms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- read and review please-

p.s. No flames please, I should've wrote this sooner. Since this is my first fic, I don't want any flames. I would like suggestions however on how to make the story better. Enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Hey guys. Look it's Hermione's book" Seamus held up the heavy book.Most of the pages were bent and crumbled. Obliviously the book was thrown carelessly. " It was under the couch."

" Hermione would never throw that book under there. Something must have happened. Someone must've thrown the book under there." Lavender said

"Someone probably took her. Probably a Slytherin prank to get us into trouble. Ron tried to calm everyone down with the idea but he himself didn't believe that. They couldn't pull something that big, without word leaking out.

" Lets report this to Dumbledore." Everyone followed Ginny out to the Headmaster's office.

" Headmaster, Hermione, she's gone."

" We can't find her anywhere."

" we looked for hours, I think."

Dumbledore, somehow was able to understand everything that the frantic Gryffindor's were shouting.

" Calm down everyone. What were you saying about Miss. Granger being gone." Dumbledore asked once everyone had calmed down.

"Yes, Headmaster. We looked everywhere." this came from the youngest Weasley.

" Everywhere, eh. She might be in another house helping out or off somewhere to be alone."

" No, I don't think so." Miss. Wealsey, again. " She didn't attend any of her classes."

" None you say." Dumbledore frowned. Miss. Granger was the top student in the entire school. She never missed a class, even when she was sick.

" I shall have the teachers do a good check on all the houses and around the school. I'll contact aurors if we don't find her soon."

" But..."

" Protesting won't work, young ones. It won't bring back your friend. Get something to eat, I'm guessing some of you missed dinner. Don't break rules trying to search your friend during the night nor class time tomorrow."

After the children left, the weary Headmaster sat back in his compterable chair. He suspected the Head Girl wasn't here in Hogwarts anymore. The teachers had spoken their concern when their top student was missing and with Flitch telling him there was three people wondering around during the night. Also with the portrait telling the teachers about the people that entered last night in the Gryffindor common room but that she couldn't see anyone.

Something was up and he couldn't reach his 'inside reporters'. They kept him up-to-date with what happened and what Voldemort or his Deatheaters were up to. However, they were not contacting him now because they were unreachable at the moment. He wondered when they would be reachable and if they would have information that could help. He chuckled to himself then. Because they always had important information that would help. That was the one of the reason that the light side was at thetop at the moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mean while around the time everyone is with Dumbledore, this is what's happening with Hermione:

Hermione eyed the cell door with distaste . Potter had left hours ago. He had bought her lots of food, which she refused to eat even though she was hungry. She didn't want to eat anything the Deatheater had brought. It could've been filled with poison, although she did doubt that. It was evident he wanted her alive.

He had told her to eat nicely so she wouldn't try to starve herself to death. After a while the kindness was replaced as he threatened her when she refusedagain and again. He didn't want her to starve, she was no good to him dead and in her grave.

Potter had tried to get her to talk or have some kind of response from her. Nope. She had ignored him and blocked him out. The Deatheater had finally left when his fellow dark members informed him that he was to attend a meeting. Hermione growled. They were probably planning a meeting to end some innocent peoples life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was bored out of his mind. He was currently in a meeting with other Deatheaters concerning the number of Deatheaters that were arrested. He, personally didn't give a fuck. If they were too stupid to get caught then they deserved to be stuck in jail. He didn't want them out. They were pathetic, weak, and useless idiots. They were not needed in the dark side. The dark side deserved strong, intelligent, brave Deatheaters that didn't get their asses kicked in jail by good- for -nothing aurors.

"We have to do something." someone who Harry hadn't bothered to learn his name, spoke up.

" Yes, we do have to do something. Dumbledore and his aurors seem to capture more of us than the amount of damage we do to them. The Dark Lord is not happy about this." A frustrated Lucius Malfoy thumped his fists on the long table, where members of the higher Deatheaters sat.

" We could do a surprise attack and let out the captured Deatheaters." Lily Potter suggested. Heads bobbed in agreement. People mostly always agreed with Lily's plans since she came up with the best ones.

"I don't know, mum. I mean we did that before and we did manage to remove some aurors and get our fellow Deatheaters out. But those are some of the same people that got caught again. I Don't think there's a point in letting 'em out. They'll get their butts kicked in jail again." Harry pointed out. Everyone agreed to that.

" We still should come up with a plan to help them and future Deatheaters from getting captured." Malfoy said. " And find out how our enemies seem to find out about some of our plans."

"We must have a spy here that's telling information to our enemies. But who is it?" Peter Pettigrew said. He was no longer part of the Marauders, who hated him with a passion once they found out about his betrayal. What the betrayal was, Harry had no idea since his parents refused to talk about it.

" Shut up, rat. You shouldn't even be here. Being the rat you are, you're probably the spy." Sirius(sp?) Black jumped out of his seat to fling Pettigrew into unconsciousness. Lily Potter and Lupin pushed him back in his seat.

" I hate to admit this but Pettigrew might be on to something." Narrissa( sp?) Malfoy agreed.

" I suspect it Snape. It has to be him." James Potter shouted jumping up, accusing Snape, who was not at the meeting.

"I agree. Snape's a slimy bastard. It has to be him." Sirius backed up his friend.

" You guys are always detecting Snape or anyone else you hate." Lily said dryly. " Your rivalry against him will never end.

" No, dad's right. Snape doesn't give us much information, does he? He's giving less and less information on Hogwarts and Dumbledore. He's probably keeping information from us. I suspect him, as always." Harry muttered. He hated the slimy bastard, as his godfather put it.

" Harry" his mum sighed.

" What?" he asked, innocently.

"You shouldn't be talking, Potter junior. You're hiding that prisoner of yours and not bothering to inform the rest of us." Pettigrew threw Harry the ugliest sly grin Harry ever saw. It made him want to hurl.

" Prisoner" Some echoed, including his parents.

" Get a life people. She's not my prisoner, she's my 'guest'. I didn't bring her for your purposes." Harry relaxed in his seat then sprang back up. "Pettigrew, can't get a life , huh,. that's why you gotta look into mines?" The two people next to him restrained him from jumping the rat." This isn't over yet. I'll get you."

" Harry. You're keeping a girl your prisoner?" Lily's eyes grew large in horror. Her son had captured an innocent girl. He had never taken a prisoner of his own before. Time was running, they had to help him. Help harry understand about what he really had to do and who he should be against, and who he should keep close.

" A girl. You're prisoner. When? Where? How?" James, Sirius, and Lupin asked in unison. This was the first time Harry had taken a prisoner. The prisoner being a girl must mean she was

special.

"Where'd you put her?" they asked

" In a jail cell." he replied.

" Harry! That's not where you should keep a girl if you want her to like you." James shook his head.

" It's only temporarily, dad. I got other plans" Harry reassured him.

" Care to tell us? We can help you along."

" James." Lily interrupted, scowling at her husband.

" Talk abut your family issues later, we need to continue this meeting." Bellatrix(Sp?) demanded. Everyone quited down and came up with various strategies that would be taken into action.

Harry would yawn every once in a while, he was bored out of his mind. After suggesting a few ideas his mind wandered away. His prisoner seemed intent on ignoring him and refusing to move in with him. He had to think of a way to change that. No telling who could let her out or if the aurors would get her safely away. It would be hard to find his location but somehow Dumbledore was getting inside informations. Probably, as he said from Snape. Maybe he should give her some time and then... His eyes flashed with glee. He had a plan. Unlike the other times, his guest didn't know what was happening, now she would if she was as smart as they all claimed. If she was she wouldn't fall for it and remain his ' guest'. And he would have to come up with a new plan. If she wasn't as smart she would still be his 'guest' but only this time in a different cell.

She'd be the one to step into his trap while he would just sit back and watch. The meeting drew to a close and Harry ran out of the room, knowing the Marauders would be after him.

" Harry!" they shouted after him.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Promise." Harry turned and prepared to take some dinner down to Hermione. After all she didn't eat before and he was sure she would be hungry for a late dinner. And tomorrow he would get his plan to start.

A/N- Hope everyone likes this chapter. I think not a lot of people liked the previous chapter since I got so few reviews. Anyways hope you all like this one. I got the next chapter planned and all that...Please Review. Tell me what you think about the chapter/story and no flames. So R&R. - Apple Blossoms.


	7. Chapter 7

An- I haven't looked at this story in a **long time** and forgot what I was planning. Also, I realized how badly written the previous chaps. were. --. But I have some new ideas. I don't own Harry potter and hope u like .Review plze .

Chap 7_-_

Night time:

"So what do we do about my son? He's far gone than I thought" James Potter always laughing aura was gone and in its place was a serious and concerned person. James sat next to his wife and across the best friends there ever could be. Sirius and Lupin had given up being honest citizens of the wizarding world to come into hiding with them. They had become criminals in the blink of an eye to stay with the potters. James looked over them knowing the marauders were not only best friends but brothers.

Sirius and Lupin were grim faced as well. They sat alert and eyes sharp in Lily's sitting room. Everything was golden or red. She was still a Gryffindor at heart and showed it. Unlike Harry who decided to go with black or a splash of green in his room.

"I think we need to start dropping hints about our past and about what choices we had." Sirius's eyes flickered to look at the others. "We should do things that taint the dark side." They nodded, agreeing.

James spoke up. "I can't believe he just took a girl right out of her school. I know he didn't do it to leave a mark or show off. Harry's not that type" He sounded exasperated. He knew Harry wouldn't hurt her but the fact was if it's someone else they wouldn't be as lucky as the girl.

"Is it worse than killing guys" Lupin asked softly. "He's done that many a times." then after a moment "Like us."

"My son's a bloody murderer. You know what I've had with this hellish place. I'm telling Harry to kill all these bastards and kill their snaky leader so we can live normal lives for once." lily raged, her fists slamming on the sofa, her anger taking over her normal common sense.

"Lils we can't do that and you know it. Besides Moony we're not murderers because we try to avoid as much s possible and try to get rid as many death eaters as we can." Sirius argued. "Besides Harry doesn't kill every time and he gets rid of some death eaters too…even though it's because they piss him off…but still.." Sirius smiled.

"He's a good kid but we can't just jump at him. He had 19 years of believ8ing the dark side and Voldie were good. If we just pop out of nowhere he might turn on us. We have to do it slowly.' James raised his eyes, questioning them. They nodded agreeing.

"Did you go see Harry's guest yet?"

"No we're going to see her tomorrow and try to help her. Lily's gonna write a letter to Dumbleodre." James explained.

"What about her seeing Harry's face?" Sirius knowing he had to break the tension or explode looked at Moony.

"Don't say anything else. My brain can't handle it. We'll sleep on that."

"It just had to be you." lily laughed and the atmosphere went light. Moony handed Lily some money.

"you win"

"Hey that's not fair you gu------"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tap

TAP…

TAP

BANG

All the noise woke up Harry from his sleep. He picked up his wand and pointed at the door. Whoever woke him from his sleep was going to get it as soon as they opened the damned door.

"Fucking bastards. You'll be dead for waking me up from my dream." and what a good dream it had been. He grinned. Wasn't it great? His day would begin with some idiots' dead body.

"Harry James Potter! I can hear you, you know. How dare you curse in front of me, young man. I'll wash your mouth with soap." Lily's voice thundered through the door and . "James you be quiet. This boy learned all his foolish ways from you three."

"Com'on Lils. He's 19. He makes his own decisions….Ouch what was that for?" a muffled voice was heard. He couldn't hear his mum's replies. But damn it was too early for what was going to take place. His groan went the other side.

"Yes I know what you mean Harry. You're crazy mother here decided to wake us up in the middle of the night to talk. What a mental women you married James. You should be glad Harry didn't get the crazy genes." Sirius continued not bothering to look at Lily who was throwing flames and burning everyone in sight.

He yawned bored. "I hope I never ever ever…ever find and fall in love with a psycho. If you want to leave her, I will so support you." he yawned again raising his arms to emphasize his boredom.

"Bored are you? Mock me will you? Mental am I?" Lily took out a butcher knife in one hand and a ax in another and stared at Sirius.

"See mental women". Still yawning, then he turned back to Lily and gazed at her, his eyes rounded. "You're not really going to cut me with that are you?"

Prongs stared and did the count down.

10...stare

9...

7...stare

5...

3...

0...

…" Oh my Merlin! Save me from crazy ladies" Sirius shouted running, Lily hot on his heels. Harry laughed from inside and James pulled out muggle video camera.

"We'll talk tonight Harry." James shouted as he ran laughing video tapping the chase, his stomach aching.

ooooooo

A while later Harry came down to join everyone for breakfast and burst out laughing. Sirius had cuts and bruises everywhere. He looked like a road map. And his forehead, there was a lump there and his eyes were black.

"What're you looking at?" Sirius sneered. Harry grinned. Who got hit on their forehead? AHHAHAHa

His parents looked at him like 0.0. He must've laughed out loud.

"Hey Harry want to help us plan on what we'll do to Snivels, he's coming soon. Very soon. We have to get cracking." The Marauders looked at him, their eyes dancing while Lily shook her head. So childish.

Harry sighed with regret. "I can't today. I have a mission in a little while." This was the first time Harry didn't want to go do a mission. He'd rather go to Hermione and flirt with her. She would call it harassing her and making her shout but she wasn't seeing the bigger picture. He didn't feel like terrifying anyone he just wanted to hear her voice, see her face, her chocolate eyes…he blinked. Crap. He had it bad.

"Ahh. That's too bad. We'll start tonight then and I'll show you the film from this morning. The one we did on rat face." Sirius shouted as Harry left laughing, partly from what Sirius said and partly because he was going to see Hermione.

--------H&H---- (Get ready for some action with humor --)

Harry was walking towards Hermione's cell which was separated from the other cells that held mostly rookie aurors. As he walked Harry had the feeling that there was someone there in the shadows. Pretending to inspect the cells he surveyed the area around him. Nothing so far. He kept looking not paying anything else much attention. Until he felt someone grab his cloak and pull him down, connecting his head sharply with the metal bars of the cell.

Harry cursed as he tried to get up only to be pushed down again and gain. The prisoner had grabbed his head and was banging it on the bars, shouting things like regretting the day they brought her here. That's when the shadow moved and Harry sprang towards the same direction. Nothing. Of course there was nothing, his glasses had fallen when the she-devil had grabbed him.

But then he saw the go in the opposite direction, opposite what he saw a moment ago. What the hell? The person would've passed him since he was in the middle of the dungeons. His blurry eyes widened. Two. There were two of them. He blinked. No he possibly couldn't have missed two of them. He was probably seeing doubles without his glasses. But then he saw two blurs from each side rushing at him at the same time. He didn't get the time to blink before he was slammed into the bars.

Harry's breath was knocked out. Damn. When he felt around for his wand he couldn't find it, it must've fell. This was not his day. He struggled to his feet, his breathing ragged and coming in gasps. With his luck he probably broke a rib or two. Fucking bastards. He prepared to fight with his fists but noticed he was alone.

"Where the hell are you?" He shouted circling around. Nothing moved.

"I know you're there so come on out" He heard footsteps to his left so Harry turned towards it only to be slammed to the opposite side by the second shadow. Harry fell sliding until skidding to a halt. He raised himself on his elbows and shook his head.

"You guys are good you know that right? But that's only for now, you see 'cuz you have me at a disadvantage here without my glasses." Harry wasn't surprised this time when they disappeared. He didn't fall for it when he heard footsteps. He stayed where he was. He saw them in a blur as they moved at a fast speed. They charged at him like the first time and at the last minute Harry moved away. The cloaked figures were moving to fast to stop and ended up charging each other. Ha. Take that idiots.

Harry took their moment of weakness to capture or harm at least one of them. He grabbed the one closest and rammed his closed fist to then guys face, only to come out shaking his hand. Harry bit his lip from shouting in pain. The guy had a metal mask or something like that covering hi face. He punched the guy hard no his stomach and pulled the hood down. Yup. A mask.

"Who are you guys?" he demanded. No answer. He was about to drag the guy to the nearest cell hen all of a sudden he felt light headed. Harry saw the other guy holding a hammer. A hammer? Harry was confused.

"Ok. Now where the hell did you get that?" he asked. The guy looked down at his hand and shrugged. Guess he just picked it up from somewhere, huh? Right……

After staring at each other for a while Harry was prepared when they ran towards the dungeon door. Harry had left it open figuring he would leave after a quick visit with Hermione. Hermione, were they here to help her escape?

Fuck. Harry cursed as the "Hammer guy" threw a series of daggers, knives, screw drivers, chainsaw, another hammer, a plastic hammer, a piece of metal, and then a chipmunk. Harry dodged the knives, daggers, screw drivers, hammer, and then blinked when the rest came.

Ok. Did the man actually carry all that? When the chipmunk came Harry caught it in his hand only to have the stupid thing throw nuts at him, what the….?

"What the bloody hell's wrong with you?" he questioned the man. The chipmunk was crawling around his shoulder and bit down. Harry yelped and threw the offending animal towards "Hammer guy". Only to have "hammer guy" squirt the animal with a plastic water gun. The chipmunk fell to the floor and shook its tiny fist and chatted rapidly. The man kneeled down and whispered something in its ear and the animal nodded. It didn't look happy but scurried away.

"Ah….that it's to say…wow…." Harry tried to put together a sentence. This was a guy that talked to chipmunks and carried plastic toys. Did he not have a wand? He blinked and shook his head. What was he doing just standing there; he needed to capture them and ran to do just that.

The two men saw this and raised their hands and smoked appeared everywhere. Without his glasses it was tuff to see now it was impossible. By the time the stupid smoke cleared they were gone. He ran to the door and looked around. There was nothing. He went in the dungeons to look for the weapons the man threw but there were none there.

Harry growled. If it wasn't for that prisoner he would've had his glasses and surly captured the shadow men. He stomped there, his fists banged on the metal bars when he realized his wand was missing. This was not his day and it was still morning.

"Damn you, because of you I lost those creeps. Because of you damnit. You'll pay for this." His voice dripped with venom.

"Listen you boy, don't threaten me. I'm an auror and my job is to capture the likes of you. I'll follow my responsibility through." the pink haired auror spoke with passion about her job.

"How? By staying behind bars?" he taunted. "Getting yourself caught by guys you should be catching."

"Why you! I'll beat you right now if I had my wand. Hell I can do it without it." the witch snarled and came to the bars, her face close to his, eyes challenging him. "Let me out and I'll do it."

Harry however knew he couldn't let her out even if he wanted to kill her in a duel and soon he grew bored of her ranting. He had better things to do and started to walk away, his hands in his pockets.

"You can't can you? You think you're a big hot shot death eater but you're no. You're just a kid and I pity you. You probably didn't even have a choice on if you wanted to be on the side of good or bad."

Harry's eyes flashed with more hatred than before. How dare she question what side he was loyal to and to think his parents would ever choose the light side! Absurd. The next moment he was in front of her and his hands tightly squeezing her throat.

"Shut the bloody hell up, damn it. Don't ever, ever question my parent's or my loyalty." he hissed. His green eyes looked like a snake's when it was about to poison it's enemy. "And don't think I can't do magic without my wand because then you'd be sadly mistaken."

However he didn't see fear in her eyes and if she did she hid it well. Before anything further could be said a lower status death eater came to inform him his group was ready. Harry was to lead the new recruited death eaters and try to "frighten" the Hogwarts students when they came out for Hogsmade. (Sp?) Harry met up with his team and they left. Harry was happy to "frighten" some pathetic kids in his dark mood. Oh he'd "frighten" them alright.



Somewhere in the deatheater's layers:

"Good job buddy" the two shadow figures shook hands.

"Now the next part will happen tonight." they walked and waved to Lucius (sp?) Malfoy as they passed him.

"Hey did you actually carry all those things?" the shadow asked "hammer guy".

"AHHHA.. It's a mystery." he tried to look all mysterious.

"It was an illusion wasn't?"

"….yeah". The two buddies laughed and headed off to meet up with the other two team members.

End of Chap 7.

_PREVEIWS of chap 8 _

Ginny couldn't believe she was going to do this. She was going against all common sense and her house. Not to mention her family. But it was all worth it if she could get some info. on Hermione. She was making a pact with the devil, a death eater…Ah Merlin help her..

"Well, well if it isn't the little weasel. What you doing here, polluting my clean air with the likes of you?" he looked at her like she was dirt, like she worse than stray animal. Normally she would have a come back but not this time. She swallowed her pride and anger. His insult wasn't that bad. She could take it.

"Malfoy.?" She bit her lip. "I have a proposition for you…"

AND 

Harry looked at the red haired boy exit from Weasley's joke shop . So this was Ron Weasley, Hermione's friend. Hmm. He could use all this to his advantage.

He walked up to the 7th year and helped him with the large amount of toppling boxes in his hands.

"Thanks" Ron looked at the other boy thankfully.

"No problem. I'm Harry. Nice to meet you." Harry stuck out his hand. "You're from Hogwarts right?" Ron nodded. Of course he was.

Harry grinned. "You see I need you're help……."



AN: I hope you guys enjoyed reading & didn't fall asleep. . Review ? Hope the preview had you interested in the nxt chap. 'cuz a lot happens. REVIEW.


End file.
